


i'll be your detonator [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by xylodemon.The Trans Am skids off the broken highway with a quick jerk of the wheel, tires squealing as the rear end fishtails in the soft dirt and gravel rains down on the windshield and hood.





	i'll be your detonator [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'll be your detonator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320516) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/i'll_be_your_detonator/i'll%20be%20your%20detonator.mp3) (2.9 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/i'll_be_your_detonator/i'll%20be%20your%20detonator.m4b) (3.2 MB).

Length: 2:59  



End file.
